Blood and Tears
by Goth Senshi Pheonyx
Summary: Wufei's not himself, go figure, and something strange happens...


A/N: My best friend Reena read me this really sad story about Duo and it inspired this. So, I advise you if you do not like really sad stories or love Wufei as much as I do, but I'm evil, don't read this. Reena almost cried when I read it to her.  
  
***  
  
Blood and Tears  
  
Part 1  
  
I just don't understand anymore- why do they act like I'm invisible?  
  
I mean, everytime I get anywhere near my comrads, they don't even look at me. They really don't care; not even Maxwell says his usual remarks towards me.  
  
Silent, as always as I ever am. The training has worked, but feelings and emotions are hard to show.  
  
"Why is it that I am alone?" I whisper silently. "Completely and utterly alone."  
  
I sat alone in my room, staring out of the window. The only time I am sknowledged is when Quatre says it's time for dinner.  
  
He never comes in, never asks if I'm alright, never looks to see if I'm dead or breathing, never really does anything.  
  
Duo doesn't care; the crazy hentai. All he cares about is Heero and his obsession with looking at hentai sites. Heero never really talked to me, unless it was during the war. But that doesn't count.  
  
Trowa never talked in the first place. And when he odes, it's one or two word answers or to Quatre.  
  
Maybe I should end it. It's not like anyone cares. I'm prepared to do it. But how?  
  
I'm not doing suffication; takes too long.  
  
Overdose?  
  
Over used.  
  
Drowning?  
  
Nah.  
  
Bloodletting?  
  
...hmmm...that's a pretty good idea... A small, sly grin starts to appear on my face.  
  
Yeah, that would work.  
  
Hanging doesn't.  
  
Beleive me, I've tried.  
  
I get up, barely noticing that Quatre said my name. I walk into my own bathroom and look for one of those razors.  
  
No, wait...  
  
That won't work.  
  
I have the scars to prove it.  
  
I walk back into my room, take the backway to the kitchen- just so I don't have to get near them. And finally, get a nice, sharp knife. Back up to the bathroom; both doors locked.  
  
I sit on the edge of the bathtub. Drawing the knife ever so closer to the skin. The pear-white skin with pink and silver scars criss-crossing it everywhere on my arms.  
  
"Hey! woo-man, come down to dinner!"  
  
Duo, calling me? NO. Telling me what to do. It's not like he ever cared. I just wasn to join the rest of my clan in death.  
  
Death.  
  
What a wonderful word.  
  
"Hey, woo-man!"  
  
Blood.  
  
Everywhere.  
  
Pounding on the door arrived near my almost deaf ears. I lounged in the tub, clad only in shorts, and a little water to finish off the mixture.  
  
"Wufei! ANSWER ME!" the screaming seems distant and pounding echos throughout.  
  
"Go away Maxwell," I mumble, remembering what he only talks to me about.  
  
Lotion.  
  
The Hempz lotion.  
  
Everytime he came by he wanted it. Why?  
  
The evil hentai.  
  
But he also thinks he can get high off of it.  
  
"Just let me go to my Nataku," I whisper.  
  
"Wufei!"  
  
Closer.  
  
Far away.  
  
"let me go...."  
  
Screaming.  
  
Weak.  
  
I am weak.  
  
I deserve to die.  
  
"Uh, woo-man. Where are ya?"  
  
Shuffling and slamming.  
  
So distant.  
  
So calm.  
  
So...  
  
Peaceful...  
  
"Hey Wufei, where's your lotion?" Duo picks the lock to the bathroom and opens the door slowly. "Hey, Wuf-OH MY GOD!"  
  
Everything is so comfortable.  
  
Where's the knife?  
  
In my hand...  
  
Funny.  
  
I can't feel it.  
  
"Go away Maxwell."  
  
So hard to talk.  
  
Everything's becoming blurry.  
  
"Heero! Trowa! Quatre! Get up here!"  
  
Screaming.  
  
Eternity.  
  
His cries- so...muffled.  
  
I see spots of things.  
  
Who are they?  
  
What are they?  
  
Everything is going wrong.  
  
"Help me get him out!" Duo screams.  
  
Unconsciousness.  
  
So welcoming.  
  
So light and free.  
  
Stopping.  
  
Heavy.  
  
"Hold still Wufei!"  
  
Moving.  
  
Struggling.  
  
"Quatre, pay attention to the road!"  
  
Thrashing.  
  
Winning.  
  
Heavy.  
  
Drakness.  
  
*Being dragged, the continuous drip of the mixture of blood and water echoes throughout the quiet halls. Leaving a trail of swirly pink.*  
  
Helpless.  
  
Weak.  
  
"...meilan..."  
  
Groggy.  
  
Fuzzy.  
  
So tired.  
  
"Shh...quiet...here, drink this."  
  
Soothing.  
  
Cold.  
  
Refreshed.  
  
"Meilan...?"  
  
Hoping.  
  
Waiting.  
  
Pink.  
  
Bright pink.  
  
What?  
  
"Who...?"  
  
Smile.  
  
So pure.  
  
So happy.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're finally awake."  
  
Cinnamon eyes.  
  
"I am Saki."  
  
Another smile.  
  
Moving.  
  
Trying.  
  
Struggling.  
  
Restrained.  
  
"Whoa, hold on."  
  
White.  
  
Everywhere.  
  
"Hold still and I'll take you out of the jacket."  
  
They put me in a straight jacket?  
  
So gentle.  
  
So tender.  
  
And caring.  
  
"There ya go."  
  
Dazed.  
  
Confused.  
  
Blinking.  
  
My eyes finally go back into focus. I gaze on this 'Saki' who has been overly cheerful. She has short, spiky, bright pink hair. Neon green tights with a nurse's outfit, huh? Obviously she likes indeviduality.  
  
But those eyes. So mysterious. So enchanting. So...captivating.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Was that me?  
  
Yes. Yes it was.  
  
Me, Chang Wufei.  
  
I sound horrible.  
  
"You're in the hospital."  
  
Hospital?  
  
Why?  
  
"How'd I get here?"  
  
"You're lucky your friends found you in time."  
  
I don't remember.  
  
"Why?" I say aloud to myself.  
  
"Y'know, you're very lucky to have friends like that."  
  
She sighs, looking sad.  
  
I notice scars.  
  
One on her neck.  
  
One under her left eye.  
  
"They don't care about me."  
  
She looks at me, straight in the eye.  
  
Her own filled with pain.  
  
But why?  
  
"If they didn't care about you, you would've died."  
  
"I wish I did."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
Anger in her flares.  
  
"The only things Duo cares about are himself, Heero, and my Hempz lotion."  
  
"At least he found you."  
  
She growls.  
  
I glare.  
  
"Believe me, it sucks to be depressed. And it sucks even more to be suicidal. I got scars to prove it."  
  
She sholds up her arms for me to see.  
  
Pink.  
  
Silver.  
  
Red.  
  
Yawning.  
  
"Get some sleep."  
  
Then, blackness.  
  
Once again.  
  
***  
  
I want out.  
  
I still hate it.  
  
I want to be with Meilan.  
  
Silent.  
  
Remember the training.  
  
Pick up the sword.  
  
Slash.  
  
It's almost over.  
  
Just one slice... 


End file.
